Torn between Heaven & Hell
by MakoMaow
Summary: Amnesiac Ronin, new breed.
1. Default Chapter

Beginnings of the Holy Power  
  
  
A whistling sound came to me. More of a loss of air, rather than the movement of. I looked up in time to see the clouds above, seal off. As though they had been a... a what? a doorway? "Aaaaauh!" My head exploded with pain! Whenever I tried to recall something from my memory, pain beyond pain! A fire pit, below me? "Nooo!"  
  
I passed out, and then awoke sometime later laying on a wet, cold surface, a ringing sound replaced the one of old. I rolled over, and water dripped upon my naked form. "Clothes!" I was slowly starting to remember. "Somebody, help me..." I cried out with a cracked voice which was all I could muster. Several men walked out of the darkness, the side away from the street.  
"Help me please kind si...aaaarrrrruhg!" My chest! stars erupted into sight, I rolled over onto my knees and spat blood. One of them spoke, "Et tres pathetique, no?" Laughing, filling my head, hurting more than my previous experiences with pain. A heel ground into my side, I think a rib broke. My fist curled and I slammed it into the ground, causing more blood to come.  
  
"I was gonna tell you ta hand over any valuables ya' got on you, but you ain't got nothin' on! Ahaha!" Again they laughed and again they kicked me. "But you knows, let's jest ice this nudist, and go pick up some dough!" "That's a good idea Brainy! Hahahaha!" I heard the sound of several clicks, and looked upon a shiny, black tube. I knew what was going to happen next, and hate, anger, and the overwhelming helplessness of the situation drove me mad! My eyes rested upon an orb as I got to my feet, it contained a black symbol, pulsating with a sickly reddish- green light. I lofted it above my head as to throw it in one, last desperate move. It glowed and throbbed, "Shouten!" My body was encased in a light and flexible hardcased clothing!? "Shi Tenshi, Tao shichi!" Huge, shredded bat wings erupted from the back of this strange armor I was wearing; the armor was the color of death. "Shi'ne!" The small Nihongo was shooting at me with his small gun. I laughed, now overcome with the massive surge of power that I was now experiencing. "Aaar-ukk...!" So effortless and clean was this kill, I hadn't even realized that he was dead. And so the others followed, no challenge. Then the innocents had their turn, I licked my lips in anticipation as a drunken bum wandered into my alley with a bottle of liquor, I moved, faster than death, and slish!, his blood sprayed the walls. "Nani?!" My armor! Leaving me, and I was being pulled up into the sky again? "Nooo!" 


	2. New Beginnings?

Beginnings of the Holy Power part 2  
  
Awoken again upon yet another street, this one full of people. I stood, confused, and back in my armor. "What's going on here!" I yelled, I couldn't stop myself from letting lose all of the frustration that I felt. "Arrgh!" My fist went easily through the concrete of the building, sending cracks running through the rockish substance with detrimental results. The cracks met at a point and a large slab fell to the ground. "Aaurh! Got'cha!" came the cry from the corner where the slab had fallen. Five men, my age (how old am I?), were standing under the slab. One was holding it up. "Listen Ryo, bro' no sweat at all!" I stepped out, and the moonlight glinted off of my armor, and they stared. I moved and the next instant, they were... were... in armor! "Who are you? A new Warlord?" "I am Death, corrupt and simple." At that exact moment we fought. My wings attacked, not good for much else. I pulled the green one's sword from him as he came close and sought to impale him with it. Then the red one kicked me in my stomach and I slashed him with the sword, it only just barely nicked the armor but it was enough to send him flying. They re-grouped and their armors began to ping. Flame erupted from the ground before the red one, a scant half-second later, a white one had come and the red had gone! "Rage of... Inferno!" The fire bore down upon me, and as I was about to be consumed, I left their realm again and was pulled into the sky...   
  
I awoke in a garden, my form covered in a robe of the finest and lightest blues and golds. "Where am I? The last thing I remember is a fire pit and a cloud gateway..." I cried out as the pain erupted into my head, stifling my thoughts. I got up and walked around, feeling as though I was half here and half....... elsewhere, "What?" My mind was filled with images of death and despair, blood and suffering, the horrors of terror and waste of lives. I saw the man causing the pain, and his face was so familiar that my heart stopped, for it was my face. These senseless acts were being commited even as I saw them, yet I was here, not killing innocent people! "No! Make it stop, make it stop!" I sank onto the ground, stuttering and sobbing, my chest heaving. "Too real... to-too real, those poor people! I wish I could help them..." And suddenly, I was out on a street in the dark. "Oh God! Someone help me please! Help me! Oh! Get away from me!" I ran around the side of the dirty dwelling to find three men and two women. One woman was taking the other's purse while the men were holding her from running away as they beat her. "Shutup already, it'll only hurt as long as you want your stuff back wench." I grew displeased, and angry that I could do nothing to help. And orb appeared into my hands, and I lofted it as to throw it as a weapon...  
  
The orb was glowing with a beautiful and creamy bluish gold and white color. "Angelon!" My body was encased in a flexible light blue exosuit and long angelic wings erupted from my back?! "Ronin Tenshi! Tao Tenchi!" The exo-armor was covered in a light weight yet thick armor that shimmered and changed from blue to cream whenever I moved. My wings were covered in the same kind of metal, only they had razor edges sharp enough to slice through the dumpster nearby me when I barely stretched my wings past my body. I hovered above the back yard area, looking down on the scene. "That's enough! Stop your evil actions at once or feel the Wrath of God!" They looked up with comical grins on their faces, until they saw me, armor, face mask, golden hair escaping my helm, and a halo surrounding my body. "God help us..." I grimaced, "You are not worthy to call upon the Almighty powers of God! You are the worm of worms, slugs and phlegm are to be blessed before you! Now leave or feel Our power!" It was then I realized that I was a Warrior Angel in service of the Lord, and He had granted me special powers with which to do with as I see fit. "Kill it kill it kill it!" Thery fired at me, glancing off of my armor, until a bullet grazed my silken cheek. "Yes! It bleeds! Kill it!" "Truly you are fools..." I stopped hovering and dropped down upon the one still trying to get at the woman, breaking his arm bones and knocking him out. One of the others swung a lead pipe at my head, which connected and set me to turning unsteadily around to face him. I swept my wing up, cutting the gun, and his fingers in half lengthwise. "Gah! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He lay on the ground moaning for his mother, and as I thought about his what his mother might say, I heard her voice from Beyond, ~Serves him right! I didn't teach him to become a hoodlum! Kick him around some more! He's no son of mine, yessiree. Box his ears I say! Why I..~ Madam, I am trying to save this young woman's life, please allow me to do so  
What am I? Am I what they say? Am I an angel? I wondered this things as I walked down the street in my robes, my wings gone again. Here and there, sick and dying called out to anyone to help. I was lost in their cries, and realized that I should help when I ran into a group of large brutish men. "Well well, look at Mr. All Too Important Rich Guy here! He's got gold and fancy pajamas!" "Hand it over analtonguewiper and you won't get hurt" I sighed and looked at the huge men with forlorn eyes. "Stand aside you wretched, misplaced, confused people and let me pass." They looked among themselves and grew angry. One of them put his hand on my shoulder, then drew it backed as though it were burned. For a moment, his eyes were different and shining with sorrow for the things he had done over his life. I had the idea I should change them all, to heal everyone around me and to make those with dark hearts see the Light. I raised my hands and one of my feathers dropped into them, not the razor kind, but the softer-than-life touch of my own angel wings. It began to glow with a pure radiance, drawing in more light to it. I stood up tall and called out my name, sending the Light through the streets, the people, the darkness and despair, the sickness and suffering, the houses and occupants, the low lifes and thugs. The feather burned up, using all of its energy to help me do this task. I dropped to the ground spent. 


End file.
